Inútil
by Schonheitt
Summary: Todos saben que Dino es inútil para todo, incluido en el sexo. Lo bueno, es que siempre está la solución. D18


Hace mucho que no publicaba nada, y como ando metida en el movimiento D18, no pude evitar escribir algo sobre ellos. Aunque sea una cosita bien corta.

¿Advertencias? Uhm, ni idea cuales pueden ser. Solo que los personajes, lamentablemente, no me pertenecen.

* * *

Inútil

Buscó en los bolsillos de su saco el paquete de cigarrillos y el encendedor. Poniéndose de espalda para que la brisa que estaba soplando esa noche no apagara la llama, prendió el cigarro y se lo llevó a la boca. Aspiró y expiró, y así repetidas veces.

Se fijó en su reloj y vio que eran las diez en punto. Suspiró. No sabía cuánto iba a tardar su jefe en apresurarse, pero cuando lo había visto por última vez, le había dicho que era un "trámite rápido".

Habían pasado tres horas desde aquello.

Romario miró hacia la única luz prendida de la casa, donde se suponía que estaba Dino. Si no fuera que confiaba realmente en el chico y en sus habilidades, ya habría tocado la puerta para preguntar por él. Y era que ir a aquella casa no le gustaba para nada.

No era porque estuviera en un barrio de mala muerte, o la casa tuviera un aspecto tenebroso o algo por el estilo. Eran los habitantes de la casa lo que le inquietaba. Pensándolo mejor, el habitante de menor edad era lo que lo traía con cuidado.

Hibari Kyoya.

Ese chico le daba mala espina. Lo había visto por primera vez en la azotea del colegio donde es el presidente del Comité Disciplinario, el secundario Namimori. Se había sorprendido por su habilidad con las tonfas, y mucho más cuando repetía constantemente "Te golpearé hasta la muerte". Dino ya había aprendido que la expresión era demasiado realista, especialmente si tenía a manos sus tonfas.

Buscó otro cigarrillo de su saco. Lo prendió y aspiró el humo, para luego soltarlo. Debería dejar el cigarrillo por su salud, pero solo fumaba cuando acompañaba a Dino a esa casa en la que habitaba la encarnación de un demonio. Se contuvo unos minutos para volver a sacar otro, pero en ese momento se escuchó una puerta abrirse bruscamente.

― ¡Romario, Romario! ― dio un brinco al escuchar su nombre. Giró la cabeza y vio un apresurado Dino acercándose corriendo― ¡Sube al auto y enciéndelo! ¡Está furioso!

Sin entender la situación muy bien, subió al auto y lo encendió como se lo habían ordenado mientras que la puerta del acompañante se abría. Estaba a punto de preguntarle a Dino que diablos pasaba cuando este se acomodaba a su lado, pero lo único que decía era que se apurara en acelerar y marcharse de allí, por lo que apretó el acelerador hasta el fondo.

― ¿Ha pasado algo con el joven Kyoya? ― inquirió Romario mientras giraba en una esquina, entrando en la ruta que lo conduciría a su hotel luego de estar unos momentos en silencio. Dino gruñó, antes de hablar.

― Pues… este… ― empezó Dino pero luego calló. Unos minutos más tarde abrió la boca para seguir, pero la cerró para luego sumergir sus pensamientos nuevamente.

Romario miró por el rabillo del ojo, y pudo notar cierto rubor en las mejillas del rubio italiano. Sonrió para sus adentros, suponiendo que estaría pasando. Solo era cuestión de entrar al tema.

― ¿Puedo suponer que las cosas subieron a un nivel más alto? ― Se aventuró el hombre haciendo que un sorprendido Dino sacara su mirada de la ventana y se ruborizara más de la cuenta.

― ¿Tú como sabes eso? ― inquirió receloso.

― Cualquiera podría suponer el tipo de relación que lleva con Kyoya si los viese en las situaciones que solo yo observo.

Parecía que lo iba a contradecir, pero lo único que recibió fue un asentimiento del derrotado Dino. Romario sonrió por sus adentros; ahora que su jefe sabía que estaba al tanto de su relación podría de alguna manera ayudarlo.

― ¿Y cuál es el problema?

Dino se sonrojó más, y miró a un costado. Murmuró algo, pero Romario no pudo escuchar. Cuando le pidió que lo volviera a repetir, el joven le devolvió una mirada alarmada y se limitó a contestar que cuando estuvieran de vuelta en el hotel, se lo diría.

Romario accedió a esperar, mientras que en auto se sumergía nuevamente el silencio entre ambos: Dino miraba nervioso por la ventanilla del auto y el mayor se preguntaba cual era la problemática entre ambos jóvenes.

A los diez minutos llegaron al lujoso hotel donde se hospedaban. Bajaron del auto, y mientras que Romario le entregaba las llaves del auto al botones, Dino tomó la llave de su bolsillo y llamó al ascensor. Antes que las puertas se cerraran, Romario estaba a su lado, con sus anteojos y mostacho.

Caminaron en silencio por el pasillo hasta la puerta de la habitación. Cuando abrió la puerta y se sancionó que no había nadie, el rubio dio un respigo de alivio. Romario rio por lo bajo por el motivo de tal acto, ya que dudaba mucho que el Kyoya lo estuviera siguiendo hasta ese punto.

― ¡No puedo excitarme cuando estamos solos! ― exclamó de pronto Dino angustiado. Romario dio un brinco de sorpresa ante tales palabras. El joven se acercó a la barra de licores y abrió una botella, tomando todo su contenido ― ¡Él quiere hacerlo, y cada vez se me insinúa más pero no puedo! ― añadió tomando otra botella, pero Romario se la quitó y sacó un vaso para servírselo.

― ¿Y si cambian roles? No creo que a Kyoya le moleste ― comentó Romario llenando nuevamente el vaso de Dino ya que el anterior se lo había tomado de un trago largo.

― Es que a él le gusta que le den ― susurró bajito.

Romario lo miró sorprendido. Obviamente eso no encajaba en los patrones que tenia de Hibari Kyoya. ¿Le gustaba que le dieran? ¿Ese muchacho que miraba a todos como presas indefensas, ese carnívoro? Vaya que la vida te daba sorpresas.

Dino se desesperó más al ver el aire pensativo que rodeo a su subordinado. Agarró la botella de sake y tomó de ella, hasta el fondo. Quería, en lo posible, emborracharse. E irse de Japón pero Hibari lo retenía. No podía ―y porque no admitirlo― alejarse de su carnívoro. Los celos le podían. Pero en esa situación, había dos escapatorias:

1) Contarle la verdad al Kyoya.

2) Huir.

La segunda le parecía muy tentadora, demasiado, pero había un pequeñísimo problema: Hibari lo perseguiría hasta encontrarlo. Ya se imaginaba verlo con cara de pocos amigos y susurrándole con su voz fría "Te golpearé hasta la muerte". Y en cuanto a la primera opción… la sonrisa de diversión que le brindaría cada vez que lo viera no la podría soportar. Además que se marcharía con otro que lo satisficiera.

― Con ese tipo de cabello raro ― gruño al acordarse del vicepresidente del Comité Disciplinario y su agradable trato hacia el Kyoya. Se puso a imaginar las situaciones en las que podría patearlo por acercarse a su Hibari, mientras manoteaba otra botella más de sake de la vitrina.

Mientras, Romario pensaba cual sería el problema de Dino a la hora de excitarse. Era obvio que le atraía el Kyoya y todo lo relacionado a él, e igualmente el carnívoro hacia su jefe, por lo que no encontraba el sentido.

A menos que…

Era sabido por todos que Dino era un completo inútil cuando no estaba con sus subordinados, es más, no podía concretar ni la más mínima acción sin haber tropezado, golpeado, etcétera. Y si uno se ponía a pensar detenidamente, ¿no sería eso el problema? Si Dino era inútil para todo, eso también incluía también su sexualidad.

Por lo que había una única solución.

― Dino, ¿porqué no llamas a Hibari para que venga y hablan tranquilos? ― le ofreció quitando las botellas vacías de la barra, y cerraba con llave la vitrina.

Malhumorado por no poder emborracharse más, Dino gruñó.

― ¿Para qué? ¿Quieres que me golpee?

― No, simplemente para que venga a hablar. Acá estarás más cómodo.

Dino miró fijo a su subordinado, como pensando que la intención (verdadera) del hombre se revelaría a través de sus ojos, pero no encontró nada. No contó que dentro del hombre, la solución parecía ya resuelta.

~ooo~

Se despertó sintiendo el calor de otro cuerpo encima de él. Somnoliento, se estiró un poco recibiendo como respuesta un gruñido. Dino abrió los ojos para encontrarse en su habitación, con Hibari en la cama. Al recordar lo que paso a la noche, no pudo contener un ronroneo de satisfacción. Decidió entonces, observar atentamente todo lo que lo rodeaba, como una imagen fotográfica, para poder guardarlo en su memoria.

De esa manera, Dino reparó de la presencia de Romario tras la puerta. Sobresaltado, su mirada iba de su subordinado a Hibari, y viceversa. No se quería imaginar las consecuencias que esto traería si el joven se enteraba de que mientras tenían sexo, Romario miraba. Una paliza seria lo mínimo que recibiría.

Romario le hizo señas para que se acercara. Dino, intentando hacer el menor ruido y movimiento posible, se levantó tapándose con lo que tenía a mano. Pasaron a la habitación contigua, luego de asegurarse de haber cerrado bien las demás puertas.

― ¿Puedo saber qué diablos estabas haciendo husmeando? ― preguntó molesto Dino.

― Cumpliendo mi cometido, jefe: ayudándolo ― fue la sincera respuesta.

― ¿Ayudándome a qué? ― atacó Dino nuevamente ― ¡Si se hubiera despertado él, y no yo! ¿Sabes qué habría pasado?

― Pero no se despertó. Además, no me diga que no lo he ayudado.

― ¿Ayudado en qué?

― En excitarse.

Las mejillas de Dino tomaron un color rojo al oír la respuesta. Más molesto de lo que estaba, exigió una explicación aunque no lo miró a los ojos por vergüenza. Así, Romario le empezó a explicar a su jefe de su pequeño problema y como lo había solucionado: las veces que Dino había visto a Romario mirando por la puerta, no habían sido simples "fallos de vista" sino que eran en realidad.

Luego de que Romario callara, se sumergieron en un silencio incómodo haciendo que Dino se ruborizara más de lo que estaba. Decidió cortar entonces un poco la tensión, murmurando un "Gracias" a Romario, que inclinó la cabeza en forma de aceptación.

Antes de volver a donde estaba Hibari, y pegarse contra ese cuerpo que lo volvía loco, se giró hacia Romario.

― Sabes, desde ahora en más… husmea por la puerta. A Hibari le gustará de todas formas.


End file.
